His World
thumb His World is de theme song van Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) en het personage Sonic the Hedgehog. Het lied, gemaakt door de Amerikaanse band Zebrahead, beschrijft de heldendaden en persoonlijkheid van Sonic. Het nummer is een mix van rap, hardrock en klassieke muziek. Songtekst Come on and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow He's got the dope sounds bumpin' in a stereo (-eo!) Kickin' a~~ fast, puttin' on a show Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test He's like a running man, in his world more is less And if you wanna test him best bring your best Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!! (refrein) In this world (His world!) Where life is strong In this world (His world!) Life's an open book In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world!) Where one is all In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect? Comin' out to win ten outta ten, got a real rough neck! Spikes up his liberty, and straps on his shoes 'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news? Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things Hyperactive, intstrumental and pulling strings See, he's the one who understands when the tides will swing So he's breakin' down doors, never following C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause its time to play Bounce to the beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay The one and only marathon man, livin' the day Rollin up, comin' fast and he'll blow you away! Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll And it's tough to get away when they take ahold The only way to break free is to break the mold You can't stop now, lock and load Don't stop now, c'mon, rock and roll!! (refrein) In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book In this world (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall In this world (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! Solo Light the fuse on this rocket and he's ready to go 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow...to blow...to blow... (In his world....! Where one is all!) Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things Hyperactive, intstrumental and pulling strings (In his world....! Never fear the fall! The fall! The fall!) (In his world....!) The only way to break free is to break the mold! You can't stop now, lock and load (His world....!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load (HIS WORLD!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!! Categorie:Muzieknummers